<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pull me out from inside by allpowerfuloracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725934">pull me out from inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle'>allpowerfuloracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Tags Subject to Change, These two love each other, but they're dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a sentence prompt fic.</p><p>Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon made a promise to each other for years that they would always be friends and nothing more. Their friendship was important and they both knew that. </p><p>They were kids when they made that pact, but what about now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batgirl/Nightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pull me out from inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little experiment with myself, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara could only respond to Dick Grayson with the most shocked expression. It’s as if he was talking about something unholy. That line between lover and friend was thoroughly drawn early on in their friendship and they wouldn’t do anything to cross that line. </p><p>She looked away for a moment, adjusting her hair to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.</p><p>That stupid fucking line. It had been there since they were kids. It’s been years since they decided to draw the stupid line. Then they were the only real friends either of them had. If either of them were to lose that then it would be a walking travesty. Barbara would end up alone again like she was before and she really wasn’t too keen on sitting alone in the cafeteria (this was something major to think about when you were only 13).</p><p>But now, nearing 30 years old, that line looked pretty damn tempting to erase. </p><p>She hadn’t even dreamed of it when they were in high school. Really, she didn’t even see the appeal of Dick Grayson like the other girls did. They were thick as thieves and she hadn’t really paid attention to it until after they were out of high school. </p><p>But then Dick had a growth-spurt and was taller than Barbara (he always reminded her of that). Then Barbara thought it’d be a great idea to date around (Dick recalls the days of Luke Fox with not-so-fond memories). Barbara had grown out of her shell and ditched the oversized hoodies for form-fitting jeans and jackets.</p><p>Every time they stopped themselves from breaking that border. The line, they reasoned. The line was there for a purpose.</p><p>Now they were in their twenties and they were lonely because the gig is basically a fulltime job and there was no time for things like relationships. Now they were both drunk and having a good time together after patrol and she can’t help but stare at him and his wind-blown hair. </p><p>Even if Dick was innocent in bringing up the idea, he didn’t tack on the fact he’d take the couch and Barbara could sleep in his bed (like they usually did because Dick snored like an old muffler sometimes). It wasn’t a good idea, they were drunk out of their minds. Every idea seemed like an absolutely terrible idea. This may be the worst out of the lot. </p><p>Dick reached up and started to twirl a few strands of Barbara’s hair, watching intently as the locks of hair fell through his fingers. She couldn’t help but think of how close they were. </p><p>She glanced over at him for a moment and bit her lip. </p><p>Dick’s face began to soften as his gaze met hers. He was seeing her differently. It was like he was standing in a dark room for so long and Barbara had just walked in and turned on the lights. </p><p>Barbara was pretty. The thought was new to him. She had a few scratches on her face from an altercation with a mugger on 32nd street it was nothing too serious, her hair was wind-swept from her cowl and the cut on her lip was beginning to scab over. But still, she was really pretty. </p><p>The next thing they knew, their lips had locked. To this day, neither of them knew who was the first one to make the move. </p><p>But that stupid line, the limit they had set for themselves, be damned. </p><p>The kiss was new, something that turned her stomach inside out. Barbara couldn’t bring herself any closer to Dick if she tried. It felt good to be close to him. His hands felt good on her hips and on her back. All of these new sensations were too good to be true. </p><p>Once they parted, Dick had this worried knit to his brow, afraid she was going to say this was wrong and they needed to stop this. </p><p>Instead, the only thing Barbara could say was one simple word:</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Dick swallowed and immediately pulled Barbara back to him, standing up and holding her up with only one arm. He kissed her with everything she had in him and the moan that slipped from Barbara’s lips was the sweetest thing he ever heard. </p><p>Little did either of them know that this was the beginning of the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to kudos and leave a comment!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>